First Love Can Be A Beautiful Yet Scary Thing
by Stagelove123
Summary: Ritsu and Masamune are friends since Ritsu was born because their moms are best friends. As time passes, Masamune begins to feel things for Ritsu that he can't explain and doesn't realize that he is in love with Ritsu until Ritus fell and lands on top of Masamune and ends up kissing him. What will happen when Ritsu gets a girlfriend who is cheating on him? Will he tell the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Stage and this is my first Fanfiction. I hope you guys like this. It would mean a lot to me if you give me reviews. Anyways let's get into this story! I have changed the story and the characters. I love the story the way it is but I had to make some changes to fit into my story. This story is also in the POV of Takano Masamune more but there will be parts with a POV of Ritsu.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **First love Can Be A Beautiful Yet Scary Thing**

 **Chapter One**

I remember the first time I met Onodera Ritus. I was already a year older than him but my mind still wasn't very developed. My mom happens to be best friends with his mom. I always questioned this because my mom is such a tight ass and Ritsu's mom is very kind and loving. Anyways, when I first met him, I could feel something stir within me. I felt the need to always protect this new born baby with my life. As years passed, Ritsu and I became best friends just like our parents. Ritsu was a loving, caring soul who bought light to anyone who needed it with just a smile. As for me, Ritsu was the only one I was open and happy with. I would always smile and laughed when I was with him. However when I was with anyone else I was cold and rude. My feelings for Ritsu changed over the years also the need to protect him never went away but as Ritsu started to grow up I realized that Ritsu is a very beautiful, cute and adorable guy. I thought these feelings and thought nothing at first but as time pasted I started to feel more and more. Am I in love with my best friend? I asked myself this question every day, until I finally had the answer because of my clumsy best friend. This is where our story begins and how Ritus and I learned what first love what was really like.

"Masa-chan, can you hand me the light bulb?" Ritsu asked from on top of the latter. I chucked because of this nickname he stills calls me. Ritsu is starting his 2nd year in high school and I'm starting my third tomorrow. Ritsu stated that we have to have a sleepover because once school starts we won't have much time together. He does this after every summer even though he knows that it's not true one bit. Ritsu's mom is downstairs making our favorite dinner while we are in Ritsu room trying to change a light bulb. I can't help but look at Ritsu tight, round ass. _Wait… What the hell? Come on Masamune stop these thoughts you fucking pervert!_

"Masa-chan? Are you ok?" Ritsu looks down at me with concern shinning in his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm ok Ritsu. I just spaced off for a minute anyways," I grab the light bulb and hold it out for him. "Here you go" The second of fingers bush against each others, I stop breathing and my heart rate racing in my chest. I still don't understand why my body does this. When the light is finally back on, Ritsu claps and is excited because now he can finish reading his book. However, as he turns around to come down, he misses a step and starts to fall. He screams and I reach out to catch him. As he falls in my arms I lift my face up to see his face and that's when all hell broke loose. His lips smash against mine and time seems to stop.

 _I'm kissing Ritsu._

 _I'm kissing Ritsu._

 _ **HOLY FUCK I'M KISSING RITSU!**_

My body is in firework mode. My heart is pounding and my head is spinning. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and my body is on fire. Ritsu hasn't pulled away, I think he is shocked. Then slowly Ritsu turns into a blushing mess and pulls away. He looks away from me and covers his mouth. It is at that moment also that I can feel my dick as hard as a rock. My lower have is begging me to push him on the bed and fuck him until we both can't take anymore and my top half is freaking out because I just kissed my best friend who is a guy. Ritsu looks up at me and uncovers his mouth.

"Masa-chan…..t-t-t-that was my first kiss." Holy shit, I just took his first kiss. I'm an asshole.

"Ritsu, I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me"

"I-i-i-it's o-o-o-okay" Ritsu looks terrified and is blushing like crazing. I feel so bad honestly. I really didn't men to do that. My body is starting to calm down but my thoughts are going crazy.

"Masamune, Ritsu, its dinner time." Ritsu and I both look at the door. Ritsu looks back at me.

"Ritsu, it's ok. Please calm down. I promise that won't happen again okay?"

"Okay." Ritsu starts to calm down until he is back to himself. We both head down starts. As we are eating dinner, we don't really say much. Luckily, our moms don't question it. I have to think about this. _Why did my body react like that? Do I really love Ritsu in that way? I mean he is really cute and he is my best friend. We know everything about each other and never keep secrets. I was so ready to fuck the shit out of Ritsu up there. I only had sex once and it was with a girl. I always thought I liked girls but now that I think about it, when I was fucking the girl, I was thinking about Ritsu. She was pretty and everything but I couldn't really get hard. I had to think about Ritsu doing that stuff she was doing. That's what got me going and I even said his name when I came inside the condom which ended with us breaking up and getting called a fag. I guess I really am gay. Is this just wanting to fuck Ritsu or is this that dumb thing they call love?_ I looked over at Ritsu while he was smiling at his mom, they were joking about something that I didn't hear. While I was looking at Ritsu, my body started to react the same way it always does. _So this is real then, I'm not only gay but I'm crazy and madly in love with my best friend. Should I tell him? How will he reacted? What If doesn't feel the same way? Oh God, I don't think I could take it if he didn't feel the same. Ritsu, I'm in love with you. Please accept my feeling when and if I tell you._ As the night came to an end, Ritsu and I watch a movie and then went to bed with me on the couch in him room and him on his bed. I looked over at him sleeping soundly and peacefully. _Ritsu, I love you. Have good dreams my one and only true love._ I closed my eyes and fell fast sleep with the thought of Ritsu and mine first kiss together.

 **So, what do you guys thinking? I know it's kind of stupid and weird but I really like this story so far. I'm going to write the second and maybe third chapter today because I am in the ZONE! LOL Anyways I really hope someone if not everyone likes this story, until next time. Kiss Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting so late at night! Family drama can be a real pain. Can't live with them and can't live without them?! Anyways here is chapter two of First Love Can Be A Beautiful Yet Scary Thing!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Two**

It's been three weeks since our first kiss and as the weeks have passed I have come to realizes how much I really am in love with Ritsu. The first week and half of school had been great. Ritsu was by my side as much as he could be at school and as soon as school was over we would meet in the library. However, for the last of that week and the next, Ritsu started to spend less time with me and in all honesty; I'm freaking the fuck out! I still haven't been able to tell Ritsu how I feel because I'm too much of a chicken shit. Its Sunday now and we go back to school tomorrow. Ritsu and I are at the park we used to play at when we were younger. It brings back so many memoires and as I stare at the playground, I start to wonder if I loved Ritsu even then.

"Masa-chan, do you want some ice cream?" Ritsu asked with excitement and hope in his voice. Who am I turning down my true love?

"Sure! I would like chocolate with sprinkles." I say with a smile and chuckle. He gets up and walks over to the stand as I stare out at the playground again. As I watch all the other kids play, I am taken back to a time when Ritsu was almost beat up until his 'knight and shining armor' showed up to save the day.

 _It was the beginning of summer vacation. I really hated coming to school because since Ritsu was a year younger than me, I couldn't see him. My mom and his mom planned to meet at the park when I got out of school so Ritsu and I could play. I want this day to be over already and it just started ten minutes ago. I just want to see Ritsu! Luckily since today was the last day, we got out a couple hours early. In class, we talk about what we liked about the year so far and what we have learned. I'm bored out of my mind and just want to leave._

" _Masamune, what did you like about the year so far and what did you learn?" The teacher looks at me with a smile on her face. I didn't like anything about this year and I really hate school. I guess I did learn something in 'math' as they like to call it._

" _I didn't like anything and I learned about math." I say in a deep, scary voice I didn't even know I had. The teacher and the students looked at me like I was a demon._

" _You really didn't like ANYTHING about the school year?"_

" _No I didn't!"_

" _Can I ask why, Masamune?"_

" _My best friend is not here! I don't like anybody but him!" I yelled at the teacher which in return she gave me a look of anger but then her anger fated and turned to sadness. Luckily, she didn't call on me again._

 _It was the end of the day and I've haven't been happier to done with school in a long time because I have 4 weeks to spend with Ritsu before I am forced back into the stupid school. I see my mom and run up to her and she asked me how my day was while holding my hand. I tell her I hated it and I just want Ritsu. She laughs and says that we can't always be together. I know what she is saying is true but I don't want to think like that._

" _If Ritsu and I get married like you and dad then we can be together as much as possible. We will even have a baby of our own!" I say with happiness thinking about marrying Ritsu and having a baby. I don't really know how to make a baby but I'm such I will learn one day._

" _Masamune, do you really want to marry Ritsu?" My mom questions me like it's the worst idea in the world. I look at her like she is a dummy. Why wouldn't I want to marry him? He is my best friend and I love him. I tell her such and she looks at me with worry. As we get closer to the park, she stops and gets on her knees and looks me in the eye._

" _Masamune, I want you to know that the world is a dark and cold place. This world is not very kind and it will judge you know matter what you do in life. I want you to know that if there comes a day when you have to face this world head on then you do it. I will not judge you no matter what you choose in life. Do you understand, pet?"_

" _Yes mommy." I didn't really understand what she meant but maybe I will one day. We were at the park and we saw Ritsu's mom taking to another mom. My mom tells me to go find my Ritsu and let's go of my hand. I smile at her and run off to find him. I look all around but I can't find him. Fear is starting to take over my body until I hear a scream. It takes me a minute to realize that it was Ritsu's scream and soon I am running to the sound. I find Ritsu and he is stuck against a tree with three older kids yelling at him and calling him names._

" _You are just a pussy. Aw, look at the little baby, he is going to cry." They started laughing and that's when I walked up to them and pushed them away from Ritsu._

" _Leave him alone!" I scream at them and gave my best "run away and never come back" face._

" _What do we have here guys? Looks like the little pussy has a knight and shining amour. Listen here you fucking dick, I have no business with you so why don't you just fuck off?" The next thing I knew he pushed me out of the way and the other two older kids held down Ritsu down. I blocked the first kid's punch and then kicked him in the balls. He was lying on the ground in pain. I looked at the other two kids and told them to let him go or I'll do worse. They let Ritsu go and grabbed the other kid and run away. Ritsu was crying very hard and took him in my arms I held onto him in fear that those kids would come back._

" _Masa-chan, t-t-thank you s-s-s-so much. I didn't know what to do." Ritsu states and I just hold him closer. Once he calmed down, we walked back to the park and started to play._

 _When we were leaving with our moms, Ritsu mom asked if I wanted to spend the night and I told her yes in a heartbeat. Later on that night, Ritsu and I were hiding under our blanket fort and reading one of the books I got from school. Ritsu was very smart for his age and didn't have any trouble reading._

" _Ritsu, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always protect you."_

" _Masa-chan, Thank you!" Ritsu hugged me close until we fell asleep._

"Masa-chan… Masa-chan…. MASA-CHAN!" I was jerked out of my memoires and look over to Ritsu who was holding our ice cream. I laughed and apologized for zoning out again. I took the ice cream and started to lick it.

"Are you sure you are ok? You have been spacing off a lot and it's really worrying me. Did something happen between your parents again?" Ritsu looks at me with worry and concern. I shake my head.

"Believe it or not but they aren't home that much anymore. My mom sees your mom more than she does my dad." I laugh to hide my worry about my parents. We sat in silence for I don't how long as I secretly stare at Ritsu while he licks his ice cream. He is so freaking cute! I wish his tongue was on me.

"Masa-chan, I want to apologize for not spending most time with you. I have some news about why I haven't been spending a lot of time with you though." Ritsu looks guilty and also a little scared. Why would he be scared to tell me something? Oh no, what if it's something really bad like he is moving or dyeing?

"Masa-chan, I met someone, her name is Kohinata An. She is so beautiful and sweet and just wow! Hahaha, I sound really stupid but we have been hanging out a lot in a week and a half and I finally asked her out and she said yes! Can you believe that?" Ritsu was in dream and shocked mode right now. As for me, I think my world just fell completely apart. I could handle a lot of things but this I cannot handle one bit!

"WHAT!?" Masamune stands up from the bench and looks at Ritsu like he completely just stabbed him in the heart.

 **Here is chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! I will update either later tonight if I can't sleep or tomorrow. As for now I will leave you all! I hope everyone has had or will have a good day/night. Bye bye!**

 **Kiss kiss xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's your girl Stage back with a new chapter of First Love Can Be A Beautiful Yet Scary Thing. How is Masa-chan going to react? How will Ritsu feel seeing his best friend like this? Let's find out shall we? And without further ado here is chapter three!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Three: Ritsu POV**

"WHAT!?" Masa-chan stands up from the bench and looks at me like I completely just stabbed him in the heart. I stare at him in shock and confusion. I didn't think he would react like that and now I'm at a complete loss of words.

"Why are you dating her Ritsu? Do you really like that girl? Is she really that great? Do you…. Do you love her?" Now Masa-chan looks at me with shock and betrayal. I'm still trying to find words to say. I really don't know what to say right now. _Why is Masa-chan acting like this? I thought he would be happy for me. It's not like he loves me or anything… does he? No, that can't be true, there was a time I thought that Masa-chan and I would be together like THAT forever but then he got a girlfriend. It shocked the living hell out of me but I put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy for him and her._

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you would be happy for me. Masa-chan, I really like her and she is really sweet, caring person. She told me she has had a crush on me since kindergarten. When we were hanging out, I felt things in my body I didn't know I could feel. When I kissed her I felt fireworks and all the love shit people talk about. Please Masa-chan, you are my best friend and I can't lose you." I beg Masa-chan to try to understand. I really care about An-chan and I want her and Masa-chan to maybe even become good friends so I don't have to pick who to hang out with. Masa-chan sits back down and eats more of his ice cream. He looks like he is thinking hard about something. I look at the play ground waiting for him to answer me while I am transported back to the time when I felt my world fall apart and the day I realized my best friend could never be mine in that way.

 _It was a Monday and I was supposed to meet Masa-chan in the library after class. It was my first year in high school and it was one hell of a day. I never thought high school would be like this! I was pushed into lockers and had a pop poured on me. The only good thing about today was that one of my good friend's An-chan was in my class. I would consisted her a 'best friend' but that term just feels really wrong. I only have one best friend and that is Masa-chan. As I get to the library, I look around for him until I hear a girl say 'I'm in love with you, Saga! Please go out with me'. I hide behind the bookcase with them on the other side and I can feel my heartbreaking. The truth is, I'm in love with my best friend. I just haven't had the balls to tell him yet. Who wouldn't be love with a great guy like him? He is always by my side and taking care of me. The thing that holds me back though is I'm a guy and so is he. I didn't think he would be ok with this fact. I mean he doesn't act like he is gay. He never even looked at me like he might be in love with me. I move the books out of the way to spy on them._

" _Why do you love me? You have never even spoken to me before." Masa-chan asks her with confusion in his voice. I can understand why he thinks that way. I never seen Masa-chan talk to anybody but me and that always makes me happy. I am glad that I am the only one he talks and opens up to._

" _It's true that I never talked to you and that it sounds crazy for me to say I love you but the heart wants what it wants." The girl said with a voice of honesty. I realize that she might really love my best friend. I feel like I might throw up because I'm so nervous! Please say no Masa-chan! We are meant to be together, not you and some other bitch._

" _Okay, I'll go out with you" Masa-chan says while looking around and I question why he is doing this. That's when he looks back at her and leans closer to her while planting his lips on hers. I want to scream and run away. How could he do this to me? I love him so much it hurts. When they pull away from each other, she is smiling and he looks unsure._

" _Well since you're my boyfriend now, do you wanna go to Panda Way and have our first date?" she asks with hope in her voice and I just want to beat her to bloody pulp. I hate this bitch! Don't you dare ask him to a place that is ours!_

" _I'm sorry but I'm not a big fan of that place and I'm also going to meet my best friend in a couple of minutes. It was his first day and I got to make sure he is ok. He has problems with bullies and I need to know if I need to kick some ass." Masa-chan tells her and she smiles and giggles._

" _You sound like a big brother!"_

" _Yeah, I guess I do. Anyways I guess we can go on a date tomorrow if you want."_

" _Sure! I would love too!" she takes out a post-it note and writes something on it and passes it to him. "That's my cell number. Call me later?"_

" _Okay. Bye." She walks away and I guess I have to see him now. I put the books back and walk up to him. He is staring at the post-it now and I'm wondering what he is thinking._

" _Masa-chan, are you okay?"_

" _Oh hey Ritsu, I'm fine just thinking about some girl. Well I guess she isn't some girl now. I did agree to go out with her. Hahaha, I don't even know her name!" Masa-chan looks at me with a look of regret and that's when I decided that I can never have him. I am guy and so is he. This just wasn't meant to be a love story. So I'll put on a smile and try to be happy for him and that bitch._

" _Whoa, you just got a girlfriend! That is great Masa-chan! I'm so happy for you." My voice is thick with fake happiness and joy. Masa-chan looks back at me and then smiles._

" _Let's go get some Panda Way! I miss that place and I could use some food." Masa-chan looks happier with me then he did with that bitch._

" _Are you sure you want Panda Way?" I ask him because I remember he told her he wasn't a big fan of it._

" _Hello, I would like to speak with the real Ritsu please," Masa-chan pets my head and runs his fingers though my hair. "Ha-ha, what do you mean 'Am I sure' of course I am! That's our place isn't it?"_

" _Yes it is" I laugh and we leave to go eat._

"Ritsu, if she really makes you that happy then I guess I approve. However, if she ever hurts you, I will kill her!" Masa-chan is looking at me and I can tell by his eyes that he is in pain. I am happy though because that he is accepting An-chan and I being together.

"Thank you Masa-chan! I promise that I will find a way to spend time with you as much as I can" I hug him close to me. I will spend time with An-chan but even though she is my girlfriend, Masa-chan will always come first.

"You are welcome Ritsu. Please just don't forget about me"

"I could never do that! You are my best friend and I love you!"

"I love you too Ritsu" Masa-chan looks back at me like he doesn't mean it the way I meant it. Masa-chan eyes say that he means it like he is completely crazy and madly in love with me! _Does he really feel that way or am I just seeing things?_

 **Wow! This is the first POV of Ritsu and I think I might two or three more in his POV. This is mostly POV Masa-chan though! So what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter when Masamune meets An-chan! Hopeful Masa-chan wont don't lose control!**

 **Until next time everyone!**

 **Kiss Kiss XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry guys! I know I was gone for awhile and haven't posted but I have a good reason! My laptop broke! I knew it was going to break down soon but I was hoping it wouldn't be in the middle of a story! I'm going to post two chapters of this story as my apology to you guys. So let's get into to this! As of last time Masa-chan accepted An-chan but he still loves Ritsu. In this chapter he meets An-chan for the first time. We are back to Masa-chan POV.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Four**

Ritsu decided that Monday thru Wednesday are An-chan days. As for Thursday thru Sundays, those are my days. I couldn't help but smirk at this because I got an extra day! _An-chan you can put that in you pipe and smoke it, bitch!_ It's been a month like this and I am still madly in love with Ritsu. I tried to get over him and in doing that I even fucked some random guy who goes to our school! I regret it very much. I feel like I cheated on him and it hurts a lot. Also, I had to think about when having sex with that guy. Geez, what happened to my life? It's a Friday, aka my day; I am spending the night at Ritsu tonight. We are watching a movie when his cell phone goes off. He looks at his phone and the pause the movie. He answers it and says 'hello… An-chan'. _What do you know its bitch troll!_ It takes all my power not to take his phone and tell that bitch _'it not her day today, so fuck off.'_ Ritsu walks off into the kitchen and talks to her. _I want to kill this bitch and take what is mine._ I hide behind the cracked door and listen closely.

"An-chan I don't know if I can. You know the drill with us seeing each other. Masa-chan has Thursday thru Sundays. So I have to say no. I'm sorry" I can't hear her answer. "You want to do what?" I still can't hear her. "I don't know if that's a good idea but I guess I'll ask him if it's ok." _Oh hell no, Ritsu these days are mine! You know the drill also! Tell that bitch I have you on these days and to back the fuck off!_ "Okay, I call you back bye." Ritsu is walking back to the door and I run back into the living room and jump on the couch. He walks back in and sits on the couch.

"What did she want?" I ask with coldness in my voice. Ritsu acts like he didn't notice but I know he did because he huffs annoyed.

"An-chan wanted to know if I could see her tomorrow at some ice cream café."

"Are you going to go?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

"I told her no at first but she told me to bring you along. She said 'I want to meet your best friend'."

"Sure. Let's do it." I really don't want to meet her but I will because I want to see what Ritsu sees in her. I also want to see who he is happier with. _If he acts or looks even in the slightest way that he is happy around her then I am going to make him mine!_

"Are you sure you want to meet her? You don't really like her Masa-chan. You even call her bitch troll!" Ritsu shakes his head at me.

"Well sorry! I just don't like her ok?"

"Why don't you?"

"I just don't think she is the right one for you Ritsu"

"Do you know her?"

"No"

"Then please enlighten me on how you know she isn't the right one." My eye twitches and Ritsu is glaring at me. _Shit, I don't want us to fight. I hate fighting with him!_

"Ritsu just drop it ok? I just don't like bitch troll. You are right I shouldn't judge people before meeting them so I will meet her tomorrow and we will see how I feel after." Ritsu rolls his eyes and lies back on the couch.

"Fine" He calls An-chan back and they set up a time for tomorrow. Ritsu and I watch movies until we are dead tired. I get on the couch and make myself comfortable while Ritsu is already out like a light on his bed. I smile when he pulls the rabbit I got him for his birthday when he was four close to him. I can't believe he still has that! I really can't believe he still sleeps with it. _I love you Ritsu! Goodnight love._ I turn my body so it's facing him and close my eyes. My last thoughts were about tomorrow. _Fuck, I'm nervous!_

 **The next day!**

It is 11:30 when Ritsu and I head to this dumb ice cream café. We had to catch the 11:40 train because we can't drive. When we get to the Café, it is 12:30. Ritsu looked at his phone and said she is the booth in the back. We walk back there and the next thing we hear is a girl's voice scream 'Ric-chan'. _'Ric-chan?' really bitch troll! God I want her dead._ Ritsu is suddenly jumped on and hugged very close. He hugs her back but in a nervous way. I have decided that she gets 5 strikes. This nervous hug he gives her back is strike one. _If Ritsu is uncomfortable/unhappy/uncertain in any way she is getting a strike at five strikes, I will take Ritsu for myself. I will count him like a man instead of his best friend until he loves me!_ She pulls away and smiles at him. He smiles back and tells her it's nice to see her again. She asked if his best friend was here and he nods and looks at me.

"An-chan this is Saga Masamune. Masa-chan this is Kohinata An." She holds out her hand and I shook it even though I really didn't want to. I take good look at her when we let go. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is a little shorter then Ritsu. She is very small. She doesn't even look like she has boobs! _Of come on, Ritsu she isn't attractive in anyway. I am much hotter_.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet the infamous Masa-chan! Ric-chan talks about you all the time." Ritsu blushes and starts play with his hands. She made him uncomfortable, guess what that earned you. _Strike two bitch troll!_

"Do you two want to sit down? I got us a booth!" She walks to the booth and we follow her. I sit down on the left side and Ritsu tries to sit down next to me.

"Ric-chan you don't want to sit down next to me?" Bitch troll pouts and Ritsu goes over to her and sits unhappily _. Strike three! Haha this is too easy! I knew they wouldn't work out._ A waiter comes over and takes our orders. We have small talk and I try finding a reason to give her another strike but nothing so far. Ritsu is even laughing at her dork ways. I guess maybe he was just nervous at first. _Damn it to bloody hell!_

An hour passes and Ritsu is paying more attention to me now and we are laughing about the book we finished reading. Ritsu hated the ending and I couldn't agree more. An-chan is looking around and I giving glares here and there. I just want to rub it in her face. I have Ritsu attention and he isn't even looking at you. _Take that you dumb, fucking bitch troll!_ When she finally had enough, she reaches over and grabbed Ritsu hand. Ritsu blushes and tries to pull his hand away. _Strike four! Come on give me another!_

"An-chan we are in public!"

"So it is normal for couples to hold hands Ric-chan. Besides I always love holding her hands they are so soft and warm _." I'm going to kill this bitch! Get you fucking hands off my man! He doesn't like it! He already made that clear!_

"Ric-chan I love you." Ritsu eyes open wide and she leans closer to him until her lips met his. He blushes more than when we kissed. I don't know if this is good or bad. He falls out of the booth and looks at her with a shocked and scared look. _THAT IS IT! STRIKE FIVE BITCH TROLL! I'M TAKING HIM AWAY FROM YOU!_

"Ric-chan, are you ok?"

"Y-y-y-yes" Ritsu stands up and she looks at her phone.

"Oh shoot, is that the time! I have to leave. I'm so sorry Ritsu!" she gets out of the booth. She bows to me. "It was nice meeting you Masa-chan!" _WHAT THE FUCK!? SHE DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT. ONLY RITSU CAN CALL ME THAT BITCH TROLL!_ I look over at Ritsu and he is glaring her too. _Ha, see even Ritsu don't like you calling me that._ She leaned over to Ritsu and kisses his cheek. "Bye Ric-chan, I'll call you later." She runs out. Ritsu and I leave too. I am still waiting for Ritsu to ask me what I think about her. Three hours pass and he still hasn't asked. _Fine I guess I will have to ask_.

"Aren't you going to ask what I think about her?"

"No"

"Why not" I ask and smirk. He really doesn't want to know, does he?

"Because I already know what you think. You hate her. I don't blame you. That was very uncomfortable and scary. I don't ever want to that again. I could tell by your faces that she was pissing you off more and more. When she called you Masa-chan, I knew you were about to snap. In all honesty, I was pissed about that too. I don't like other people calling you that." Ritsu looks at me and smiles and tries to hide his laughter. I guessing my face is making a funny face right now.

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you then."

 **Four weeks later!**

It's been two months since Ritsu and bitch troll started dating and I'm still crazy about him. I have been counting him as a man like I said I was going to but it's a lot harder than you think. Ritsu is completely obtuse about my passes on him. I started with flirty comments like 'you look good today' or 'your smile is going to blind me' or just some shit like that. It didn't work, so I went to step two! I started doing more things for him. I bought him food or books without him asking. I let him have my hoodie when he was cold. I helped him with his homework. I even cooked the man dinner! He just isn't getting it! Geez, why is my life so hard. As I was walking to my next class at the other building, I heard some girl giggling but what made me start walking to the sound was it sounded a lot like Kohinata giggle. I hid behind a trash can and look at the sight in front. There was An-chan with someone holding her. I thought it was Ritsu and really not wanting to see them be 'lovey-dovey'. I got up and was about to walk away until I hear something that made me stop in my tracks and sick to my stomach. "Oh, Jake, you are such a bad boy. You know I have a boyfriend but you like to make me crazy with lust. Do I turn you on that much?" I turned around slowly and saw the most horrible thing I ever saw in my life. An-chan kissed him and he grabbed her ass. _**OH SHIT!**_

 **DUN..DUN..DUUUUNNNN….. Masa-chan caught An-chan cheating on Ritsu! Poor Ritsu, how is he going to handle this? What will Masa-chan do? I always hated An-chan for some reason. Jake is an OC of mine! He will actually be in a big story that I will write in the future as Ritsu ex-boyfriend! For now though, he is the other-man! Anyways as I promised, there is a chapter five posted. So if you want to know what happens next, click that button!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Here is Chapter Five of F.L.C.B.A.B.Y.S.T.! WHOOP WHOOP! Lol I am such a nerd! You guys ready? I sure as hell am. Let's do this!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Oh, Jake, you are such a bad boy. You know I have a boyfriend but you like to make me crazy with lust. Do I turn you on that much?" I turned around slowly and saw the most horrible thing I ever saw in my life. Kohinata kissed him and he grabbed her ass. _**OH SHIT!**_ That's not Ritsu at all. He has black hair and grey eyes. He is taller than Ritsu. I'm too shocked to do anything right now. They pull away from each other and she smiles. "Why are you with that loser anyways? You are too sexy to be with a dork like him?" _How dare he say that about Ritsu? He is hotter then you assholes!_ She laughs and I am starting to get angry. "You know I am just after his family's money honey." _I knew I didn't like this bitch. Oh god, what will do? Will he even believe me if I tell him?_ "Did you kick his ass like I asked Jakie?" "Yes I did baby doll." _**YOU TOUCHED MY RITSU! I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!**_ An-chan kisses him again and they start rubbing against each other. I take my phone out and snap a photo. I decided to confront these scumbags and I put my phone on audio record. I walk up to them and trap the guy on the shoulder. They groan and he turns to look at me. "Oh you are not a teacher? What do you want?" Kohinata looks up at me and her eyes widened. "Masa-chan…"

"Don't you dare call me that, you fucking whore."

"Whoa don't talk to my girl like that fucker!" This 'Jake' person looks at me with hate and I look right back him with the same feelings.

"Saga, it's not what you think…" Kohinata starts to try to cover up but I cut her off.

"Don't even try to give me that bullshit! I saw you guys kissing and you talking shit about Ritsu! He also just called you his 'girl'." Kohinata eyes widened more and she became pale.

"Look man, I don't know who you are but you are making her uncomfortable so fuck off ok?" He starts to pull Kohinata away but I grab his arm.

"Ritsu is my best friend so this has to deal with me too!" He shakes off my arm.

"What are you some kind of night and shining armor for the dork? Where were you when I kicked his sorry ass?" That did it! I grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. I punch him in the face and knee him in his balls. Kohinata starts screaming stop. He finally reacts and pushes me off him and tries to hit me but I catch his fish and turn it the wrong way. He cries out in pain. I punch him in his stomach and he falls to the ground. I kick him again and again until he passes out. Kohinata is crying and begging me to stop hurting him. I look up at her and she backs away. I grab my phone and put the audio on pause. She turns to run and I grab her arm and push her against the wall. I cover her mouth when she tries to scream.

"Look, I'm not going to hit you. I don't hit girls. I want to know why though. What did he ever do to you? He is a good kid with a big fucking heart." I pull my hand away so she can talk. While she is trying to find word, I put the audio back on.

"I never loved him ok? I just wanted his money. He is from one of the most riches families in Japan. I was just trying to trick him."

"Why would you do that to him, huh? I knew you were no good for the moment I hear about you. What did Ritsu ever do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me. I just wanted the money. He brought me whatever I wanted and gave me money when I asked for it. I was trying to save money so I could get out of here with Jake. He has a very hard life and we wanted to runaway so I came up with this plan."

"You sick fucker! I swear to god if you weren't a girl, I would kill you!"

"Please Saga, I am begging you, don't tell Ric-chan!"

"Don't you dare, call him that. He has done nothing but care and maybe even love you and this is how you thank him?!"

"Why do you care so much?" Kohinata asked me and it was at this moment I forgot the audio was playing.

"I love Ritsu more than anything in this world. He is my best friend and my first love. I was going to confess to him until a certain BITCH TROLL came along and took him away from me. I am going to tell Ritsu about this and he is gonna dump your ass. I'll make sure the whole school knows what a little whore you are!"

"If you tell Ritsu about this, I will tell everyone about you being gay." Kohinata threaten me with something she thought I cared about!

"I don't care if the school finds out I'm gay bitch. Tell everyone, I don't give a fuck. I wonder how you would feel though if I posted the picture of you rubbing up against that guy and kissing him. I wonder how you family would feel if they found out you were going to run away with someone and even used some as innocence as my love." Her eyes widened again and she started shaking. "I don't care who you tell about me, but if you bring MY RITSU into this, I will ruin your fucking life! Got that bitch troll?" She nodded her head as her 'boyfriend' started to wake up. I let her go and went to my last class for the day. I missed a class but I don't care about the hell I'll have to pay for that right now. All I can think is about Ritsu. Today is Thursday; we are meeting in the library after class. Fuck, Ritsu I'm sorry I have to tell you this

 **After class**

"Masa-chan how was your day?" Ritsu asked with a smile on his face as he put his bag down and sat across from me. I look at him with sad eyes. "Masa-chan, are you ok?"

"Ritsu can we go somewhere and talk?" I ask and Ritsu eyes widened.

"O-o-okay" We go to my house because my parents are never home anymore. I thought this would be better because no one would be home. Ritsu and I head upstairs to my room and get comfortable. He turns to me and asked what we needed to talk about.

"Ritsu this is really hard for me to say," I look at the ground. I take a deep breath and blurt it out. "When I was walking to my class, I saw Kohinata with another guy. They were kissing and being really dirty to each other. They were talking shit about you. It turns out Kohinata was using you for your money to runaway with her real boyfriend." I look up at him and I see the shock and hurt in his face. "I'm so sorry Ritsu."

"Masa-chan I'm sorry but how am I suppose to trust you when I know for a fact you never liked her and wanted us to break up?" I took another deep breath. Don't get mad at him Masamune! He is just speaking out of a broken heart.

"Ritsu I have prove if you really want to see it." He nods his head and I pull out my phone. I open the photo app and show him the picture. He grasps and covers his mouth. I can see tears start forming in his eyes. "Do you want to hear the audio too?" He thinks about it for a minute and nods his head. I pull up the audio and play it. While he is listening to everything the tears start to fall. I zone out because I don't want to get mad right now. Ritsu needs my support. That is until I heard my voice confess to something I forgot it caught. _"I love Ritsu more than anything in this world. He is my best friend and my first love. I was going to confess to him until a certain BITCH TROLL came along and took him away from me. I am going to tell Ritsu about this and he is gonna dump your ass. I'll make sure the whole school knows what a little whore you are!"_ **FUCK!** I quickly grab the phone and turn it off but I'm too late he heard everything. Ritsu looks up at me. The tears are gone now. There is only shock and confusion on his face.

"Ritsu…I….I…" I don't know what to say right now.

"M-m-m-masa-ch-h-h-han…" Ritsu look so cute right now. He blushing with a small smile and tears in his eyes. _**I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!**_

"Ritsu I am in madly, crazily, insanely and completely in love you. I have felt this way for a very long time. I just didn't know it fully until the day you fell and we kissed. Every since then I couldn't get you out of mind. I love you Ritsu. If you will have me, I want to your boyfriend." Ritsu eyes widened more and tears start to fall. He smiles brightly that makes my heart warm.

"Masa-chan I was waiting so long for you!" _Ritsu was waiting for me? Does Ritsu love me too? I need answers!_ "Masa-chan I love you. I would love to be yours!" Ritsu throws himself on me and I think I just died and when to heaven. I hold him close to me. He giggles and that beautiful giggle just became my favorite sound in the world. He looks at me smiling and grabs my shirt. I smile and the next thing I know he pulls into a kiss. I am shocked at first but I melt into the kiss. The fireworks are going off in my body again. I love this feeling. He pulls away from air and smiles again.

"Say it again" I smile and chuckle softly. "I love you Ritsu"

"Again!" I giggle… I GIGGGLED! "Ritsu I love you." He smiles and kisses me again. He pulls away and hugs me again. I hold close while petting his soft hair.

"I love you Masa-chan so so so much!"

"I love you to Ritsu so so so much!" All I can think about right now is…

 _Ritsu…_

 **AWWWWWWW! What a happy ending… for this chapter! I am going to keep this story going for a couple more chapters. Honestly, there is probably no need to but I want to write some chapters about their relationship in this world I made up for them!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of you guys have asked for a new chapter of First Love Can Be A Beautiful Yet Scary Thing. I also promised I would keep the story going for a couple chapters so we could look into their relationship. So here is Chapter Six of F.L.C.B.A.B.Y.S.T!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners the only this I own is the story!**

Chapter Six: Ritsu POV

As I sat in my last class for today, I looked out the window and thought about what happened last night. I found out about An-chan using me for money. She never loved me and even had another boyfriend. I was really heartbroken about what she did, but something good happened that night. Masa-chan and I finally confessed our true feelings for each other and now are dating! We are going on our first date tonight and then I am going to stay the night at his house. I'm really nervous and excited!

The bell finally rang and I pack up my things. Masa-chan and I are going to meet in the library for our date. I wonder where we are going. He wouldn't tell me no matter how much I asked him. I smiled at the memory of last night. It was the best night of my life. I stay at his house until 8pm and the whole time was just perfect. We cuddled and Masa-chan keep seeking kisses from me. I giggled as I opened the door to the library. I walked over to where he usually sat only to find him not there. I frowned and started to look around. I went bookshelf to bookshelf until I got to the last one. I sighed deeply because he wasn't here yet. I was about to turn around and go wait for him at the table until I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped and I heard my one and only chuckle softly.

"It's just me, love. I'm sorry I am late but I had to get work from the class I missed yesterday." Masa-chan kissed my cheek and turned me around. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and he only chuckled more. "Don't be shy Ritsu."

"Hi Masa-chan, how was your day?" I tried to stop the blush but it just got deeper. Masa-chan walked me backwards until I hit the bookcase. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I leaned into the kiss and opened my mouth a little. He took my hint and slid his tongue inside. He rolled his tongue around mine and pushed against me harder. My body started to react in ways I didn't know it could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moan softly into the kiss. Masa-chan hissed and pulled away.

"Don't do that Ritsu or I won't be able to control myself." He breathing hard and his eyes looked to be grazed over with a feeling I didn't know. I turned my head in confusion and he smirked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean if you keep moaning like that I will want to do bad things to you." I blushed harder then I think I ever had and Masa-chan smiled. He pulled away from me and took my hand. We started to leave the school as I tried to find something to say.

"Masa-chan you are a pervert!" I growled at him as we walked out of the school.

"I'm sorry Ritsu but you just too sexy. I can't control myself." He smiled down at me and I growled with that evil blush taking over.

"SAGA MASAMUNE!" His eyes widened and he laughed. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms.

"Ritsu please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to make you mad. I will good from now on." Masa-chan walked in front of me with his puppy dog eyes.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise baby."

"Cross your heart?" I giggled as he crossed his heart and held up his hand. I grabbed his hand again and smiled happily. We started walking to the shopping district and talked about our day. We walked until we got to the part of town with a lot of food places and Masamune stopped in front of Ramen café.

"I thought we eat Ramen today. I know it's not the most ideal date but I know you love it." I smiled and nodded. He opened the door for me. "My prince." I giggled and walked through.

"Why thank you good knight." Masa-chan smiled and took my hand again. We walked up to the cashier to order. He ordered the seafood Ramen and I got the beef Ramen. He also ordered a side of rice balls and Miso soup. The total was _3633.03 yen_ and I sucked in my breath. Masa-chan pulled out his wallet and I grabbed his arm.

"Masa-chan that's way too much! Let me pay please." He laughed softly and kissed my cheek. I felt the heat rising to my face and ears. He pulled back and smiled.

"Ritsu don't worry about it. This is our date and I asked you so I will pay." I opened my mouth to protest and he shook his head. "I won't hear it. I will pay and you smile and let me pay because I love you."

I hid my face in his shoulder while the girls behind the cashier started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! I need a man like that." Girl number one sighed.

"SO CUTE! You are such a great boyfriend." Girl number three smiled.

"AWWWWW CUTE! You are so sweet and loving. You guys look so cute together." Girl number three smiled while jumping up and down.

I could feel my face burning and Masa-chan chuckled. He paid and we found a table in the back. I sat down and Masa-chan sat across from me. I could feel my face slowly going back to normal.

"Masa-chan I can't let you pay all the time. That's not very nice." I shook my head and he just smiled.

"I will buy whatever I want for you and you will accept it because you love me." I sighed and he grabbed my hands. "Ritsu please don't be like that. I want to buy you things and pay for our dates. I want to spoil you."

"I don't want to spoil with gifts and dates." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that and trust me I'm not only going to spoil you with those things. I will spoil you with love also." I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and I saw light blush on his face. I giggled and he blushed deeper.

"You're so cute sometimes. I love you." I smiled and kissed his burning cheeks.

"I love you too Ritsu."

After 20 minutes, our food came and we said a blessing. We ate while laughing and talking like we never have before. I don't think we have ever smiled more in our lives. Masa-chan was a charming young man like he promised and I was a blushing more then I think I ever had. _I'm so happy I could die!_ When we finished our meals, we left and started to walk to his house. We were holding hands and laughing about our first kiss.

"You really are a klutz but I am thankful for that day." Masa-chan smiled at the memory. I giggled while reaching up and kissed him. He pulled me closer as I deepened the kiss. I bit his lip and he grasped giving a chance to slide my tongue in. I licked his tongue softly and he groaned. He pulled away and blushed. "Please don't do that. I'm trying to be good."

I smiled while looking at his blushing face but then I heard that doubting voice in my head. _What if Masa-chan is only doing this because he feels bad for you? Ritsu, you hold him back from being a popular guy. When will you wake up and let him go?_

"Masa-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything Ritsu." I took a deep breath and looked down.

"Why do you love me? I don't see what you see in me. You are one of the hottest guys in school and I am the dork everyone bullies. You could have anyone you wanted." Masa-chan sucked in his breath and stepped back.

"Ritsu, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. I just sometimes wonder why you still hang out with me. I'm nobody and if you would just talk to other people , I know you would become a "cool guy". I am so happy that you love me and chose me but sometimes I feel like I hold you back." Masa-chan grabbed my chin and raised it up. I continued to stare at the ground.

"Ritsu, look at me please." I slowly look up at him. "Ritsu, don't EVER let me hear you talk like that again. You are always there for me when no one else is. You are the most kind hearted person I have ever met. Most people like me because I have good looks but I know that not what made you love me. I know we were thrown together when we were kids because of our mom's but from the moment I saw you, I wanted to protect you. I didn't befriend you because I had to. I befriended you because I WANTED to. As we grew up, I started to feel things inside my heart for you. I didn't know what all of it meant and it did scare me. Every day I would ask myself 'Am I in love with my best friend?' The answer is YES I AM and I always will be. Love like ours will last a life time. Please don't ever think like that. I love you so much."

As I looked into his eyes, I saw all the truth and love he really had for me. I felt my eyes water and he kissed me. I melted into the kiss and all to soon it was over. Masa-chan smiled at me and kissed me all over my face. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Masa-chan, take me to your house now." He got a confused look on his face and I kissed his hand. "I want to be alone with you." I giggled and he blushed.

"Why do you want to be alone?" I smiled and started to pull him.

"Are your parents coming home tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Come on slow poke." Masa-chan laughed and we walked to his house. When we get there though, I will make his lose control. I might not go all the way yet but I will go some of the way. I giggled as I thought these thoughts and Masa-chan looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I just smiled and pulled him faster. His words rang in my ears.

 _Love like ours will last a life time._

Yes, yes it will!

 **This is just part one of this chapter! There will be a part two which will be chapter seven! In chapter seven, Ritsu and Masa-chan will have their first sleep over together as a couple! Will Ritsu seduce his love or will Masa-chan try to stop him?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, are you ready for chapter seven of First Love Can Be A Beautiful Yet Scary Thing? In this chapter, I will switch between Ritsu and Masamune POV. Let's jump right in!**

 **Warning: Lemon and will be long!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The only thing i own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Ritsu POV**

When we walked into Masa-chan's house, I started to get nervous because I realized what I wanted to do.

"Ritsu, do you want a drink?"

"Yes please." Masa-chan smiled and kissed my cheek. I jumped and he chuckled.

"Go wait in my room for me and I will be up there in a second." Masa-chan walked away as i started to head up stairs. I sat on his bed and started to think about how to get him going. _It seems he is easily turn on. It shouldn't be to hard right? He gets turn on just by kissing._ I blushed because I knew that I get turned on by just looking at him. I hope he will give me what I want. Masa-chan walked into the room and hands me a sweet tea.

"You don't have to be scared Ritsu. I told you I won't do anything to you." He smiled and kissed my cheek again. I smiled and blushed softly.

"So cute." I giggled and he kissed me. I put the glass down and he does the same while wrapping his arms around me. I run my hand into his hair and the other around the nape of his neck. Before I knew it, I was under him and our kiss became very heated. Our tongues danced and Masa-chan groaned deep in his throat. I pulled him closer to me and all too soon he pulled away. We were panting and looking each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Ritsu. I kinda lost control for a second." He smiled sideways.

"It's ok. I liked it." Masa-chan eyes widened and I smirked. I moved under him to get more comfortable until Masa-chan groaned again and I felt something very hard on my leg. My eyes widened and he blushed very red.

 **Masamune POV**

 _Oh shit, Ritsu just found out I'm hard! Please god don't let him be mad._ I could feel the heat on my face and ears. I gulped and tried to get off of him. Ritsu pulled me back down but this time, my hard-on wasn't on his leg. It was right on top of his. I sucked in my breath and Ritsu moaned.

"Ritsu… You are hard." I looked at him in shock and he blushed very hard.

"I'm sorry it's just... you make me feel good." Ritsu look away from me. I could feel his words go straight down to my cock. I felt myself become harder.

"Ritsu we should split apart before I lose control completely."

"Masa-chan I… I want you t-t-t-to lose control." Ritsu looked into my eyes and i could tell he was telling the truth. I started to breath harder.

"Ritsu are you sure? I don't want you to this because of me?"

"Yes I am sure." Ritsu pulled me into a kiss and it deepened very quickly. I started to grind my hardness on his and we moaned into each others mouths. Ritsu pulled away and started to grind back. "Masa-chan.. Ahhh.. t-t-t-that feels s-s-s-soooo good."

"Oh god Ritsu." I started to push harder into him and kissed his lips and move down to his pulse point. I sucked hard on this and he moaned louder. I sat up and pulled him with me. I pulled off his shirt and then my mine. I pushed him back down kissed him roughly. He started clawing at my back and I moaned at the feeling. _**Oh god, it's getting hot in here. I'm losing all control. I want him. I want him. I WANT HIM.**_

 **Ritsu POV**

Masa-chan licked my collarbone while i scratched his back. _I never felt like this. Im burning all over and my dick is begging to be released from it's jail._ I screamed out as i felt his mouth take my nipple and suck. He pulled back and he was panting hard and fast.

"Does that feel good baby?"

I moaned and nodded my head. Masa-chan sucked harder and rubbed the other nipple with his thumb. I was grasping and moaning and groaning. I couldn't control my voice anymore. I felt pleasure all over. I pulled his hair as he bit my nipple softly.

"Oh f-f-fuck Masa-chan… oh god." I screamed out. He kissed me and bit my lip. I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in. Our tongues fought against each other. I slid my hands down his chest and he trembled lightly. _**Oh god i need him. I want him. I want to touch him. I want to feel his hardness.**_ I reached his pants and undid them. When they were undone, they slide down to his knees. I pulled my hand back a little and looked into his eyes.

"Masa-chan can i touch you please?"

 **Masamune POV**

"Ritsu you can touch me whenever you want. I'm all yours baby. All of me is all yours." Ritsu smiled and nodded as he slowly sild his hand inside my boxers. My breath hitched as i felt him wrap his hand around my dick.

"Masa-chan how do i do this?" he asked shyly and blushed. I moaned because of his cuteness and innocence. I wrapped my hand around his and started to pump his hand.

"Just like that baby. You can go however fast you want." I let go of his hand and hold myself up. Ritsu started to stroke me faster and I felt my eyes roll back. I was shaking and I could feel myself losing my hold on the bed. I moaning loudly and Ritsu was breathing hard. "OH FUCK RITSU.. YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM BABY!" I screamed out of pleasure. _**I never felt like this before. I feel like I'm gonna exploded.**_ _**He makes me feel so good.**_ I felt Ritsu pulling my boxers down with his other hand while jacking me off faster.

"Oh god Masa-chan, your so big." He was looking at my dick and stroking me harder and faster. _**Oh fuck, if he keeps going I'm gonna cum and I want to cum inside him the first time.**_

"Ritsu please...ahhhh... stop….I..ugh..don't want to...oh god ah... cum yet." Ritsu dropped his hand and kissed me hard. We got on our knees as the kiss got deeper. As our tongues fought, I undid his jeans and slid them down along with his boxers. I threw them somewhere in the room and did the same with mine. The moonlight was shining on us now. I pulled back and look at him as he did the same. His hair was messed up but in a sexy way. His eyes were dark with lust and want but in the moonlight, they look to be glowing. _Never in my life have i ever met anyone more beautiful then him. He is breathtaking and_ _ **he is all mine!**_

"Masa-chan are you ok?"

"Ritsu you are so beautiful." He blushed and I smile.

"Masa-chan… y-y-you are looking at me l-l-l-like I'm the most important thing to you." Ritsu blushed deeper and looked down. I pulled his head back up and kissed his forehead.

"You are the most important thing to me Ritsu." I looked down and realized our dicks were touching together. I groaned feeling Ritsu twitch. "Baby can I try something?"

"Yes, I trust you." I laid him back down and kissed down his chest. I looked at him cock. He was very large and had precum dripping down his tip. _God, he is big. I love his cock._ _I know i never done this before but_ _**I want to taste him.**_ Slowly, I licked the tip of his dick and Ritsu gasped and sat up. "Oh fuck Masa-chan!" I groaned and looked into his eyes. I licked some more before slowly sliding my mouth down. I made sure to cover my teeth to not bite him. Ritsu screamed out my name as he fell back onto the bed. I made sure to watch him as I sucked him. _**Ritsu you so sexy! I'm gonna make you cum. I want your cum inside my mouth.**_

 **Ritsu POV**

Masa-chan was sucking me off and I have never thought I could feel this burning pleasure. I could feel myself twitching and I knew I was moaning and screaming. Masa-chan sucked harder and moved his head faster. I started to feel a lump form inside my stomach.

"Masa-chan I feel a weird lump inside my stomach." Masa-chan sucked harder and mover his head faster. I felt the lump burning and ready to exploded. " AHHHHH FUCK MASA-CHAN. WHAT'S HAPPENING? AHHHH."

Masa-chan took me out and whispered "It's ok baby. Just let it go. Trust me and let it go." He slide his mouth back down and continued. I listened to what he said and let the lump exploded. I came inside Masa-chan mouth while screaming out his name.

 **Masamune Pov**

Ritsu came inside my mouth and I swallowed it all. He tasted a little bitter but very very sweet. I pulled my mouth off and smiled at him. Ritsu was panting hard and coming down from his high.

"Ritsu I need you so much baby. Can I please make love to you?" I won't do it if he isn't ready and I won't be rough with him if he is. Ritsu looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yes but please be gentle." I kissed him and he smiled.

"I will baby. Just tell me to stop if it hurts to much." I sucked on my fingers to make them wet. When they were nice and wet, I rubbed Ritsu tiny hole. Ritsu moaned but i knew he was a little worried.

"You ready?"

"Yes" I pushed a finger inside very slowly.

"OH FUCK AHHH!"

 **Ritsu POV**

As Masa-chan pushed a finger inside, I screamed out in pain and tightened my body. _It hurts so bad. Oh god, it hurts._

"Shhh it's ok baby." Masa-chan kissed me all over my face trying to calm me down. I started to relax as he slid his finger in and out. "Can i put in another?"

I nodded and he slowly slid in another. I cried out in pain but soon he found a spot that gave me SO much pleasure. I started to moan softly as my body relaxed completely. Masa-chan pushed in another finger and soon I was moaning out loudly. Masa-chan was panting as he fingered me. He rubbed the sweet spot over and over again.

"Ritsu can i put myself inside you?" Masa-chan moaned into my ear softly. I nodded and he pulled his fingers out. He got top of me and lifted my legs around his waist. "Just tell me to stop and i will ok baby?" I nodded and held his hand to my mouth. "Spit baby." I spit into his hand and he rubbed it on himself while softly moaning. Then he lifted my hips as I tightened my hold around hIS waist and leaned his mouth down. He spit on my asshole and I moaned out. He put his tip at my asshole. He took a deep breath and pushed inside very slowly. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. He kept pushing inside while cussing out. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUUUUUCK!" He was finally all the way in. I was shaking. There was pain and I could feel tears fall. Masa-chan kissed them away. "Do you want me to take it out?"

"No please don't. Just let me get used to it." I smiled but it was shaking. He looked to be in pain and held me close.

 **Masamune POV**

"I'm sorry Ritsu. I never wanted to hurt you." _I hurt my love. How could i do this?_

"Masa-chan it's ok." Ritsu moaned out softly. I pulled back and saw he was getting excited again.

"Ritsu?" I pushed a little deep in and Ritsu cried out in pleasure. I found his sweet spot again.

"Masa-chan... oh god... move please." Ritsu groaned out. Slowly and as careful as i could, I pulled back until i was almost out and pushed back in. I groaned out. _Fuck he is so tight and warm. He gonna make me cum fast._ I did this a couple times while picking up the speed each time. Before I knew it, Ritsu was moaning and screaming out in pleasure. I was moaning and grasping and panting and groaning.

"RITSU..AHHH.. I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM..OH SHIT.. UGH.. YOU'RE SO FUCKING WARM AND TIGHT...OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT..AHHH!" I was pounding into him now while he was pushing back.

 **Ritsu POV**

"OH GOD….. MASA-CHAN... PLEASE CUM…. AHHHH I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN….. AHHHH PLEASE….OH PLEASE…. FUCK YOUR SO BIG." _**I can't stop screaming. I can't control my body. I have lost my mind. I just want to cum. I don't want to stop. I feel so good. I feel so bad. I feel so dirty. Oh god, I love these feeling and I love that I can't stop.**_

"RITSU!"

"MASA-CHAN!"

We both screamed out our names as we came together. Masa-chan fell on top of me. I felt his cum inside me and my cum on my stomach and chest. _It feels warm and sticky. I love it._ Masa-chan pulls out of me slowly and lays down next to me. I don't know how long we were trying to calm down from that amazing love making. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"Ritsu i love you so much." Masa-chan kisses me softly and smiles as he pulls back. "Are you ok?"

"Yes i am ok. I will probably have some pain in the morning but don't be sad or hate yourself. I love everything about what we did." I kiss his nose and smiled. "I love you Masa-chan." We closed our eyes and soon fell in a deep sleep.

 _Masa-chan you're my everything._

 _I love you_

Masamune POV

As i closed my eyes. I smiled thinking about tonight. I had a great day with Ritsu. We had a beautiful date and we made beautiful love to each other.

 _He is the light of my life._

 _Ritsu I love you so much_

 _You're my one and only._

 _For the rest of my life._

 **Well there you have it guys! I will try to update a new chapter for this story in a couple days!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss XXX**


End file.
